It is known to treat textile fabrics composed of fiber materials with polymers containing perfluoroalkyl groups (RF groups) of the structure CF3—(CF2)x—CF2—. These RF groups are at their generally customary chain length when x in the recited formula is 6 or more, i.e., when the RF group contains 8 or more carbon atoms. Such polymers can be used to confer oil- and/or water-repellent properties on fiber materials. In prior art compositions, the polymers containing RF groups are frequently embodied as poly(meth)acrylates which contain the following structural unit:

Such polymers are particularly useful as ingredients of formulations for the oil/water-repellent finishing of textile materials.
The use of polyacrylates containing RF groups for treating textiles is apparent from EP 314 944 A2. Similarly, WO 03/14180 A1 describes the treatment of fiber materials with polymers containing RF groups.
The treatment of textile materials with polymers containing RF groups is also known from EP 1 632 542 A1.
Ecologically, it would be desirable to use shorter chain lengths for the RF groups, i.e., fewer than 8 carbon atoms in the RF chain. However, tests have shown that a shorter chain length leads to poorer oil/water repellency values (see “Macromolecules 2005, 38, 5699-5705” Takahara et al).
EP 1493 761 A1 describes compositions in which the chain length of the RF group of the polymers amounts to 3 or 4 carbon atoms. According to this reference, oil and water repellency values are obtainable in textile finishing at approximately the same level as that obtained when using fluoropolymers having an RF group chain length of 8 carbon atoms. Yet, despite an ecological advantage, the oil- and water-repellent effect obtained with the compositions of this EP is not fully satisfactory.
The compositions of WO 2008/022985 A1 likewise describe polymers containing perfluoroalkyl groups in which the RF groups contain fewer than 8 carbon atoms. Specific polymers are concerned here, the preparation of which utilizes a thermally crosslinkable or reactive isocyanate as a monomeric building block. Similarly, the compositions of this reference fail to provide optimal oil- and/or water-repellent properties on finished textiles.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a composition that provides ecological and cost advantages over known compositions, in which the RF groups of the polymers containing perfluoroalkyl groups contain 8 or more carbon atoms, and that provides at least the effect level of these known compositions as far as the oil- and water-repellent properties of finished textile materials are concerned.